Out The Blue
by AaronMontefusco123
Summary: Link had saved the world thrice, faced immense challenges, and had taken on the impossible quest of finding a new Hyrule. But as time went on, his confidence faded, to the point where he returned to Outset to live his life, away from the people who had made him a legend. But now his hear pines for a certain captain. Follow him in his epic quest for love! Rating will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Out The Blue, a Legend of Zelda Fanfic. I dont own the Legend of Zelda, if I did, Windwaker would have ended veery differently.  
Based on a true story.  
Prolouge: Hero of Winds It took two quests, a year, a lot of sword fighting, and a certain pirate captain to change his life. After saving the whole Great Sea from Ganon, saving his crush(dont tell anyone) from a Ghost Ship, and a lot of mindless sailing, he needed a break. He decided to go home. He was tired of the mindless sailing and finding nothing. He kept the gossip stone to keep in contact. It wasnt a violent seperation, but she had a duty. He was the hero, he did what he was destined to do, and then saved her again because he wanted to. Like the great Hero of Time before him, he wanted to distance himself from the people that had made him a legend. He didnt want the royal treatment(not that the pirates had given him any), he didnt want to stick out in a crowd. In all honesty, he wanted a normal life.

He would like the ocassional quest, but he was tired of do or die save the world mystic adventures. He wanted to settle down. He may have been 14, but he felt older. He wanted to live a quiet life. So he went back to Outset. He still sails to Windfal every now and again, but he had quit the save the damsel buisness(not that any damsel needed saving anymore). He will still answer the call of duty, but it hasnt happend. He keeps in shape, fighting Orca and even Jabu on the ocassional need.  
His sister is now 13, and even has a little crush on Joel. He is happy, his prime duty in life is currently taking care of grandma, who has recently gotten engaged to Sturgon. For a while, life was good, everyone was happy.

Everyone was happy. Except...Him. He thought this was what he wanted, and for a while he was happy. Then he missed Tetra, who had only called very occasionaly. Then he missed her more. And more. It turns out that the Hero of Winds needed his Pirate Princess to really be happy.

It had been almost a year, now he was 15. He missed her terribly. She hadnt called, not since the begining of the year. He was fed up. He needed to talk to her. Now. Aryl, now 14, was getting serious with Joel. Grandma was married(eeeeeew old love). They were living together above Orca, who was getting sick lately. Link lived with Aryl, not old enough to officially move out of the house, but spent most of her time with Joel. Link was, in retrospec, alone in his life.  
People still talk to him, hell they love him. He was popular around the great sea(minus the Forsaken Fortress, wich he plans to rebuild as a habitable pirate port for Tetra one day). He had what was seen as a great life, with much honor,glory, and happiness. In reality, he was sad, depressed, alone. He always thought she was annoying, insulting, uncaring. But after all they had been through, he misses her. He wonders if she misses him, or even remembers him. She probably moved on...to another treasure. That depressed him more.

Lately he had been coming out of the house less and less. Not that anyone would notice. Orca was prracticly bed-ridden, unable to train. Grandma was to busy being all mushy with sturgon, that just grossed him out. Aryil was practicly living with Joel. Even though he was happy for her, his little sister wasnt his buddy anymore. She had changed, grown up. He was alone. He was going insane, and only one person in the Great Sea could help him. He didnt even know where she was anymore, she hadnt called in months. He decided to go get help, he needed wisdom. So he went to the Queen of Fairies.

After warping to Mother and Child Isles. He stood in silence. "Its been a long time hero, hasnt it?" a voice said. "Please help me Great Fairie Queen, Im in desperate need of wisdom" said Link under his voice. As soon as he said that, a blue female appeared before him. She had the look of a small child, the sound of a small child, yet she could float. Giggling, she says "What kind of trouble are you in now little boy? Girl problems i presume?" Link blushed at this "Howd she know..." he thought. "I can see it in your eyes..." she says chuckling. "I know of your problem already, young one" she says before he can speak. "You are afraid of contacting her, because you are afraid of what you might find out" she says. "I..." Link started. "If you really miss her, then you need to call her, otherwise its a lost cause" she says. "with that, i bid you ado". The instant she says that, she dissapears, leaving him very much annoyed.

After sailing back to Outset, the long way(to give him time to think), he was tried and annoyed. "I cant go on like this" he thought. He needed her now. IT had been too long. He slept on it, and the next morning he was ready. He went up to the forest, where they had first me. It still looked the same, minus the monsters and the big boulder. He sat on the log, pulled out the stone and called.  
..."Hello?"...

OOOOOH CLIFFHANGER! PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Long Distance Mayhem

Chapter 2: Long Distance Mayhem AN: So sorry I've been gone for SO long! I figured I'd try it out again and see if i can get this going! Hope you like it!  
Oh, and, for logical reasons, all characters have been aged 2 years older then I originally had them. Link is now 17, Tetra is 16, and Aryll and Joel are now 15. I will edit the first chapter accordingly when i have time.

"Hello?" came a voice from the small blue orb. Link was stunned. It was Tetra, but...she sounded...different. Not unfamiliar...but older. More mature. Her voice had leveled out. "Hello?" repeated the voice, sounding a tad bit annoyed. Link gasped, realizing he had spaced out, nearly dropping the precious stone as he fixes himself. "H-hello? Tetra?" He asks, the fear very much audible in his voice. "Link? Is that you?" The voice asks, a hint of excitement in her voice. "Tetra! It's me!" he says, trying to contain himself. "Oh Din, Link! Why haven't you called? I've been worried sick about you!" Tetra exclaims as Link sits down on a log, the little stone floating in front of him. "I've been waiting for you to call! You never really taught me how to use the stone myself, you've always done the calling!" Link explained, suddenly feeling very stupid. "Then how, pray tell, have you managed to call me before?" Tetra replied, obviously getting quite annoyed. Link cringed. He had hoped this call would go smoothly, that it would be friendly. Now he felt like he was just annoying her, wherever she was. "Um..well...never mind that! Where are you? Where have you been?" Link asks, changing the subject. It had been nearly a year and a half since he had seen her, and nearly 9 months since he knew anything about her location. He needed to know. He needed to know where his princess had sailed off to. After a small moment of silence, Tetra responded. "I'm on Woodfall Island, getting supplies. In the time between the Ghost Ship fiasco and now, crime in the Great Sea has pretty much dissapeared. We're more legit now than we ever have been!" She says, a mix of pride and bittersweet sadness in her voice. Link smiles. She had found something. "That's great! What have you been up to?" He asks, smiling. "Well, we usually do cargo runs and even some police work, but we still do the little plundering now and then, exploring little islands and the like, but it has been quite boring really. The Crew is all still with me, and not much has changed. Nudge is nearing retirement, and Zuko has grown up a bit, but other than that, not much has happened. What's going on with you?" she asks, sounding genuinely interested. Link smiled. Even after all this time, he could tell even without seeing her that she was still his friend. "Well, Grandma and Sturgeon got married and now live together." Link says, cringing at the thought of old love. "Wow! That's great! I'm so happy for her!" Tetra exclaims, girlish glee in her voice. Link smiles, continuing. "Aryl and Joel are a couple and she practically lives with him, but I'm gonna give him a stern talking to if she keeps coming home at midnight..." Link says, mock growling, much to Tetra's amusement. "Wow...that's all so great...what about you? I haven't seen my Hero in a year and a half!" She says with a mock princess voice, to which Link can't help but roll his eyes. "Well...to be honest...nothing. Nothing has changed. I haven't even left Outset in 4 months..." He says saddly. "Why don't you come to Windfall Island? For a week maybe?" He hears her ask, her voice shaking. At that, Link nearly fell off the log. She wanted him to visit her. For no reason other than to see him. He smiles, collecting himself. "Of course! Of course I'll come visit! Theres one problem...With Orca sick and Grandma occupied...I have noone to look after Aryl. I can't just up and leave her, and i doubt she'll want to leave Joel for a week..." He says sadly. "Well, Medli and Prince Komali are due to get married on Dragon Roost next week...And I'm sure they would liked both of you to be there! Why don't you bring them along and the Crew can look out for them! Sound like a plan?" She asks, hope in her voice. Link nods to himself. He needed to do this. He needs to see her. Now. "Absolutely! I'll be there early in the morning! Before sunset!" He explains, excited. "Okay! I can't wait to see you! Good luck!" Was the last thing the little stone said before the glow went away, the stone falling backing into his hand. "YES!" Link exclaims, jumping up and down. He was going to see her! Finally! And he would get to see the Ritos! He was so excited he could hardly contain himself as he skipped down the pathway and across the bridge. He was so happy he could face 3 Ganons in one sitting and not be discouraged. He would have to sail though. The town of Windfall declared that his cyclones were simply to dangerous for the townsfolk, to which he understood. If he left tomorrow morning, he could be there by the next morning. He needed to pack and set the King up. Inside he was almost glad he was bringing Aryll and Joel. Ever since the King had left this world, sailing was now very boring and very lonely if the voyage lasted more than a few hours. He could now finally take his little sister with him. She was old and mature enough to not be a nusance. As he ran down the hill, he could only wonder what Tetra was doing and if she was as excited as he was.

Across the Great Sea, onboard the Pirate Ship

Tetra couldn't help but squeal in delight as she stored her stone away. Finally, after nearly two long years, she was going to see Link. She wondered how he had changed. She sure had. She was now a long and lean, curves in the right places. Years of being at sea had given her a body most girls would kill for. Her legs were long and smooth, her skin still tan as ever. Although she would never admit it, she was very self aware of her appearance. Being out in the middle of the ocean, she never really cared about showing much skin, her clothes small on her body, her hips and stomach visivble. She didn't really care, because she knew that the others would never dare make a move on her. She was. however, modest onshore. As far as girls were concerned, Tetra was a catch, which she knew.

As she put the stone down, she couldn't help but remember all of her adventures with Link. It had been years, but he sounded the same, and he was still her friend. She blushes at the thought of him. She wondered if he had a girlfriend...No...he would have told her. "I hope he's ready for work..." She thinks to herself, smiling happily. This was gonna be good.

Phew! I hope you all still like it and care for it! Reviews would be amazing! 


	3. Blowing In The Wind

Out the Blue, Chapter 3: Blowing in the Wind AN: Yes! I am back, with chapter 3! I must say, I am so happy to have some reviews! I'd like to make a particular shout out to Joyful Graveyard and pokeperson1000 for there encouraging reviews! I don't own Zelda. If i did, The Wind Waker universe would be on the Wii, and Tetra and Link would be together! Damn you Nintendo!

Link's eyes flutter open. It was early, very early. Probably around three in the morning. He picks himself up. running a hand through his bed head, getting the sleep out of his eyes. He would be leaving in an hour, at dusk. The previous night, after his amazing conversation with Tetra, he had explained the situation to his family.

(flashback!)  
"Link, why do you have your tunic folded? And why is your sailing equipment out and cleaned?" Grandma asked, looking at the neatly organised equipment in front of her. It included everything from his Sail, Wind Waker, Tunic, and Grappeling Hook to his sword, sheild, and power bracelets. "Are you going somewhere, dear?" she asks with slight concern. Just like her to be worried.

"I'm going to Windfall Island to see Tetra!" he says with genuine excitement in his voice. His grandma smiles. It had been so long since she'd seen such...focus in his eyes. "At long last." she thinks as she sits down, drinking her tea. "Oh? What's the occasion?" She asks curiously.  
Link smiles brightly. "Well, you remember Sage Medli and Prince Komali?" She nods, remembering the day of Link's return to Outset, sister in tow, very fondly. "They're getting married! And they've invited all of us to there wedding next week on Dragon Roost Island!" He exclaims proudly. Grandma smiles. "Then why are you going to Windfall Island so early? Couldnt you just warp there? Or wait a few more days?" Link shakes his head. "Well...I would...but I'm not allowed to use cyclones near Windfall anymore. To risky. She nods, remembering the plethora of angry letters she got throughout his adventure to defeat Ganon, all complaining about the cyclones, pluss one about letting some insane fairy-chaser out of jail. She shakes her head.  
"Well...You may take Aryl, but I'm not going." Link looks up in shock. "Why not, Grandma? Don't you wanna see everyone?" he asks, looking quite sad at the prospect. She nods, smiling. "Of course i do dear...but I'm simply to old to be hopping about on a tiny boat...besides." She winks at him. "I'm certain you and Tetra will want some alone time." Link blushes at her statement, going back to preparing for his journey.  
(End flashback!)

Link smiled as he put on his tunic. He had made some adjustments to it over time. For example, it was a bit sturdier, more closely resembling the hero of legend. He also had ditched wearing the hat, mainly becuase little Aryl insisted on wearing it ALL the time. Her reasoning? "I wanna be just like Big Brother. Cept i'm a girl, so I'm better!". He smiles at her logic. Both Aryl and Joel were sure to be at the lookout, sleeping. He wanted to surprise them. "Better get to it then." He thinks as he quietly spirits out the door.

Link smiled as he stepped outside. The sky was still dark with night, and the moon was high in the air. He was always a very early riser. He loved the early morning. As he walks off the porch, he smiles at his boat, all packed and ready. As he walks by the beach and over to the bridge, her cant help but inhale the cool sea air. He didn't know why, but he had a good feeling about all this. He was going on an adventure, finally. But to top that off, not only did he get to take his sister with him, he also gets to see...her. He smiles. "I wonder how she's changed..." he says quietly to himself, smiling at the thought. She was already drop dead the last time he had seen her, at least in his eyes. He shakes the thoughts away. He could marvel at her later. First he had to GET there. He smiles at his house. His grandma had snuck in from Sturgeon's and slipped some soup into his bags. Even sick, she tries her hardest. He makes it across the bridge, and starts toward the ladder.

Aryl was curled up with Joel ontop of her lookout, snoring softly. The wind blew lightly, causing her to snuggle closer to him. She was just about to drift into a nice dream when-  
"Aryl! Wake up little sis!" Link says softly, nudging her. "Link...? What the f-" He stops her, frowning. "Fairy." she says, wincing at the mistake she could have made. Link smiles at her, anticipation in his eyes. "Guess what! I have a surprise for the both of you!" He says happily as Joel rejoins the living, sitting up, deciding to just listen to the already started conversation.  
"What is so big and awesome that you had to wake us up at 3:30 in the morning, Link?" She asks, looking slightly annoyed.  
"Tetra." he states happily. She frowns. "Again? Link, I'm going to bed, you can cry on my shoulder later.." She says as she begins to stand up.  
"No! Not that!" Link says, slightly red in the face. She had promised him she would tell noone..."Note. Yell at her later." She stops, looking at him. "Then what is it, dear Brother, I'm very tired." She asks, looking like the slightest little wind would blow her off the lookout. "We're going to Windfall Island today!" Link says proudly, smiling. At this, Aryl nearly rocketed out of her skin. "Today? Right now? That means shopping right? We can shop, right?" She asks almost to quickly for Link's brain. "Oh dear Farore..." he says to himself, wondering if he should have just left the Windfall Island part out. She was always a...handful...when it came to that island. Somewhere in Links boat bag, a few Orange Ruppies are probably in tears at the moment. "Of course." Was his simple reply. At this, she nearly burst, grabbing poor joel by the hand and tugging him down. "What the-" was all the poor kid could get out as he was dragged back to his house to get ready. "It'll only be a day...It'll only be a day..." He says to himself as he follows suit, slidding down the ladder.

It was a good 30 minutes untill the young couple arrived at Link's boat, much to his annoyance. "What took you guys so long?" he asked, looking at the two. Joel immediatly pointed at the dress-clad lass. She had clearly monopolised the bathroom. "Typical..." He says under his breath as he prepares the boat, undocking it and raising the sail. "Brother? How long do you think we'll be at sea?" Aryl asks, sitting on Joels lap so that Link would have enough room to operate. He muses, ignoring the sight. "I'd say about a day." He says as he eases away from the dock. "But how can that happen?" Joel pipes up. "The wind is blowing south." he states, pointing at Link's flowing hair. "Indeed it is sir, but we'll fix that right up." Link says, pulling out the Wind Waker as Joel stares at him doubtfully. Then, with 3 waves of the baton, the wind suddenly blew northeast. Link smiled as Joel stood dumbfounded. As they sailed away into the great beyond, Far across the Sea, on Windfall Island, a young pirate lass stood at the bow of her ship as the wind suddenly shifted. She smiles. "Sail on, Hero..." She smiles, looking down at herself. "Because I'm going to make you mine..."

A tiny chapter, indeed, but still! A Chapter nontheless! Read and review! And I promise to give Joel and Aryl more airtime! 


End file.
